The Warlock's Conquest of FunnyCoat
by Devi77
Summary: Tenth Story of "Eduardo's Tales." Eduardo and Kylie get a temporary home in Ryuzaki with some steamy results while Yashakune, Valeria, and Dr. Naegino are on the trail of a witchsmeller.
1. Chapter 1

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 10: The Warlock's Conquest of Funny-Coat**

**Chapter 1**

(Rated T for adult content, alcohol content, brief nudity, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

It had been over a week since the Festival of the Spirits as everyone in Ryuzaki was busy tending to their gardens. The drought was over as the rains came and went. The Muah were welcome once again as the dryness had faded into memory. As for Eduardo and Kylie, however, they were busy looking for a new home to call their own for the time being until they got back on the Roads again. With only a few cottages that were up for grabs, only one caught their eyes as it was nestling by the river. It was a house with a water mill that hasn't been used in years as it was ready to be housed in such a temporary position.

"Looks like that this is the only one left," said Kylie as she went inside.

"This place hasn't been used in ages," said Eduardo as he followed afterwards.

"Tell me about it! As soon as we get it cleaned up, we'll make it a temporary home for the time being."

"Kylie..."

Eduardo began to examine the surroundings thoroughly as he was about to do some cleaning. With some cleaning supplies donated by some of the villagers, he began to use some soapy water in a bucket as he was scrubbing the floors. He always loved cleanliness since he was working at the inn in the west. He remembered Eothain and his cavalry talking about how weary they were of their battles as they even talked about bedding their own women. With the floor all cleaned up, he went to do some dusting as he saw Kylie helping out with the housework. They became more connected with each other since the Festival as they were still cleaning the house from top to bottom.

After the house was cleaned, they sat down on the porch as they were tired from their work. They made their new house a temporary home as they would also find it necessary to seek out the paranormal along with looking out for the dreaded witchsmellers, who were motivated by one thing: to kill the Muah. Even their friends couldn't let that happen as they were on full alert back in Chagum. Eduardo and Kylie had heard from Tsukino and Tohru back in that city as they were managing the inn in their stead. They even missed Valeria and Yashakune, who travelled with them to Chagum. It had been over a week since they came to Ryuzaki as they were ready to make themselves at home.

"I wonder how our friends are doing?" asked Kylie.

"They're fine," said Eduardo as he scooped her up and walked back inside of the house.

"Eduardo..., that night during the Festival... was more than just our love to each other. It's as if we knew each other for a very long time despite our quarrels and hopes for each other."

Kylie was carried into a bedroom that had red blankets on the bed as she was placed down on it. The bed itself was comfortable as she was starting to get drowsy. Even Eduardo was also tired as he laid down beside her. After many hours of cleaning, they began to drift off to sleep as they were dreaming of many things yet to come.

Yashakune was managing the inn back in Chagum as he was busy helping out the customers. His dad, Shikakune was busy cooking some beef brisket as he was an excellent cook at times. Both father and son were busy round the clock as they even missed the company of Eduardo and Kylie. They even hoped that they were okay as they even got letters from them. After many hours of tending to the inn, they were all tired as they went to bed. Yashakune was lounging in his bed as he looked at the half-moon that was present in the sky. It wasn't long until he saw a kodama sitting in his window as it was shaking its head.

"Hey, don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" he said.

"Yashakune," said the kodama. "There is a witchsmeller coming towards Ryuzaki."

"What? Are you serious? Didn't we defeat the witchsmeller and the forces of King Gothmog a month ago?"

"King Gothmog and his attack dog may have been defeated, but the battle is still going on, for Eduardo and Kylie are not safe in Ryuzaki."

Yashakune was horrified at the kodama's warning as he was worried about Eduardo and Kylie, who were still in Ryuzaki. He had to go over there as he was busy thinking of a strategy to foil the witchsmeller's plans. It may take a while to think it over, but he had to warn them before it was too late for them. Eduardo and Kylie may have evaded the wrath of the witchsmellers, but their lives needed to be protected as well.

The next morning, Yashakune was busy serving the customers some cinnamon rolls as he was on a start to do something useful. As one of the managers of the inn, he was also being supervised by his father, Shikakune, as he was busy preparing a lot of food for breakfast. He may have stayed behind here in Chagum, but he was worried about Eduardo and Kylie's safety as he still remembered the kodama's terrible warning. He had to go to Ryuzaki as soon as possible as he was aware of the danger that was coming over there.

"What's eating you, son?" asked Shikakune.

"There's a witchsmeller coming to Ryuzaki, Dad," answered Yashakune.

"I'm well aware of that, son. I've even had the ability to cast a confusion spell on the guy as he went into the wrong direction."

"You never told me that you casted spells before, but you did Eduardo and Kylie a favor."

"Son, you and your sister have the same witching powers as the man who helped bring you guys forward from the cannon. Sooner or later, your powers will come into fruition when we all go up against King Gothmog again."

"Dad, you've gotta lay off the root beer floats!"

Shikakune grabbed Yashakune as he rubbed the top of his head. Both father and son were on the same level when it came to concern about dealing with the witchsmellers. The day was more than a simple start as Yashakune was still worried about the witchsmeller's intentions. He couldn't let it slide until he later saw Dr. Naegino coming into the inn as he was welcomed by the inn's patrons. Everyone welcomed the good doctor as he was sitting down to have a cup of coffee.

"How's it going, Doc?" asked Shikakune.

"It's like a kick in the pants," answered Dr. Naegino,

"Tell me about it! It's been over a month since we kicked King Gothmog's ass. By the way, Yashakune's trying to skip out on work because he thinks that Eduardo and Kylie are in grave danger."

"I've heard about the witchsmeller who went the wrong way when he got stopped by the Lavian army on their way home. That confusion spell may have worked, but the witchsmeller has the means to flee from whoever captures him or her in order of elusion."

"I did pretty well when I cast the confusion spell, but as for Eduardo and Kylie, I hope that they are alright for now."

Eduardo woke up as he got up out of bed and went straight towards the bathroom. It was very clean after spending many hours cleaning every room in the whole house. To his shock, he saw Kylie sitting in the bathtub as she was cleaning herself up. The thought of her taking a bath in the soapy water had enticed Eduardo as he was keeping her distance. He remembered the last time that he saw her naked in the lake as he was about to leave the bathroom. He didn't want to get another scolding from her as he was also remembering the time that she stole his blanket after taking a bath in the river. He decided to wait his turn as he was standing outside the doorway.

"You shouldn't be ashamed now, Eduardo," said Kylie.

"And get another scolding? I don't think so!" he answered sheepishly.

"We're a couple now! You should get used to coming in and seeing me more often."

"Are you sure about this?"

Eduardo returned to the bathroom as he began to strip off his clothes as he decided to climb into the bathtub with Kylie. Normally in the past, she always got mad at him for stuff like that, but now in this lifetime, they both got used to each other as they were relaxing in the soapy water. It has been a very long time since they saw each other in the nude as they were also the destined rulers of the Muah Realm. Eduardo was the slacker, the scientist, the warlock as he was now part of a destiny to not only protect the Muah, but the rest of the human, animal, and plant population as well. Kylie was the intellect, the Goth girl, the servant boy known as Funny-Coat as she was there to not only guard Eduardo and herself, but the rest of everything that has been under the yoke of the dreaded Nagini Empire and their attack dogs, the witchsmellers.

"Eduardo, I was thinking about something," said Kylie.

"And what was _that_?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen..."

"I sensed the same feeling, too, but the dread has passed when a witchsmeller went into the wrong direction."

"You didn't cast a confusion spell on him, didn't you?"

"No, I'm forbidden to confuse people, but I think that Shikakune did it."

"That guy who goes for the root beer floats? How could _he _cast a spell like that?"

"Shikakune knows how to cast incantations from far away. That's what I heard while we were both still in Chagum. He _is _the Bandit King, after all."

Eduardo spotted Kylie's foot as he grabbed it and stroked it. She had dainty feet as he remembered in the past about something like this. After going up against a bride and her clones, he felt that the need to massage her feet as they were tired and worn out. She never liked it at first, but got used to it afterwards as she was in the far future reborn and wanting Eduardo's gentle touch. The toes were very nice and soft to Eduardo's touch as he continued to massage them in the water.

"Maybe we should do this some other time," he said.

"Don't forget, we should also focus on the heir to the Muah Realm," said Kylie.

"It can wait for the time being. Right now, we need to focus on what we have now."

Kylie giggled as she spotted Eduardo's foot and grabbed it. His foot was worn out from all the travelling and cleaning as she returned the favor in massaging it. He loved the touch as he began to feel such comfort in his feet. Both he and Kylie were together at last as they were here in Ryuzaki for the time being.

Yashakune was all packed up with his sword and _senbon_ as he was ready to get on his horse. He couldn't shake off the fact that the witchsmeller was coming to Ryuzaki as he even had some food and clothes in his saddlebags. He couldn't wait anymore as he also had some coins in his pouch. To his shock, he saw Valeria on her horse as she was ready to go alongside him. She had heard of the danger about the witchsmeller from Shikakune and Dr. Naegino as they were almost at the city gate.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Valeria...," said Yashakune. "You're going to Ryuzaki with me?"

"I can't let you go alone. Your father would be devastated if he saw his son and heir to the Bandit King's position get killed by a witchsmeller in broad daylight."

"I've been capable of such things like that before, but—"

"We need to get going."

"By the way, I've written Dad a note just in case that I left. I can't abandon Eduardo and Kylie to such trouble after travelling towards Ryuzaki. It just wouldn't be right at all."

"You are such a rake, Yashakune Tomiyori!"

Both Yashakune and Valeria left the city as they were headed towards Ryuzaki. They were fully aware of what was going to happen next as they left Chagum on horseback. They both travelled with Eduardo and Kylie before as they were going towards to wherever they needed to go. The threat of the witchsmellers was growing and they had to stop them regardless. It wasn't long until they saw Dr. Naegino on his horse as he was following them to their destination.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Dr. Naegino!" cried Valeria. "What are you doing here?"

"If there's a witchsmeller threat looming, I'm coming along for the ride."

"It's good to see you, Dr. Naegino," said Yashakune.

"We should all get going to Ryuzaki sooner or later."

And so, all three had rode off into the night as they were far away from Chagum. Their mission was clear as they had to deal with a witchsmeller threat. Eduardo and Kylie were the targets as the three travellers were ready to go to Ryuzaki to protect them regardless...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 10: The Warlock's Conquest of Funny-Coat**

**Chapter 2**

(Rated T for violence, adult content, alcohol content, brief nudity, and mild language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy from the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

Eduardo was sleeping next to Kylie as he felt her legs wrapped around him in the warm bed. The night sky was beckoning everyone to go to sleep as the moon was shining all over the village. He loved Kylie with all his heart as he was willing to protect her from harm. Right now, they were sleeping without any clothes on as they were entering the dream state. Both of them were dressed in their old Ghostbuster uniforms as they were surrounded by a group of black kodama. They all shook their heads as they made the rain fall. The black kodama even had a sake bottle filled full of iris wine as it was ready to be used. Both Eduardo and Kylie were aware of the black kodama as they had the ability to foresee the danger around them.

"Eduardo and Kylie," said a loud booming voice. "There is a witchsmeller coming!"

"Are you serious?" asked Kylie.

"You are in danger, but help is coming to stop the threat."

"It's the witchsmeller," said Eduardo.

"As long as the both of you are safe, no harm can be done to you..."

Eduardo and Kylie were dragged by the black kodama as they made them drink the iris wine that was poured into the cups from the sake bottle. The wine itself had a sweet smell as it took them into a new level of conscious thinking. Just as they were about to kiss, they woke up as the morning was making an entrance. The both of them were still in the nude as they decided to remain in bed for a little longer for now. Their bodies gleamed of the aura from a dousing crystal hanging from a ceiling as it turned a bright green. Somehow, they were still in the newlywed phase as they were sleeping from the sensual encounter that they had from last night. Both were still tired from their little escapade from last night as they still felt the effects from the energy within.

"Eduardo! Kylie!" cried Ryujiro as he was banging on the door outside. "There's someone in the village that's stirring up trouble!"

"Is it the witchsmeller?" asked Eduardo.

"I don't know, but he sounds very creepy!"

"We'll be right there, Ryujiro!" said Kylie.

Eduardo and Kylie got up out of bed as they got dressed into their underclothes. Dressing up in their clothes afterwards, they made up the bed as they went towards the door and opened it up. They saw Ryujiro all scared to death as he was shaking all over. He was scared of the witchsmeller that came to the village as he began to hide from under the bed.

"Ryujiro, are you okay?" asked Kylie.

"The witchsmeller's in the village," he said in a shaky voice.

"They're after us for sure," said Eduardo as he got out his staff.

"The witchsmeller... said that he... once attacked Chagum..."

Eduardo's worst fear was confirmed as he suspected that Teruchika was near and out for blood. He remembered the attack on Chagum very well as he was about to put a stop to the witchsmeller's plans for good. Stepping out of the bedroom and out of the house, he steered clear as he saw Teruchika searching far and wide by the crinkling in his nose. The witchsmeller was no slouch as he was looking for Eduardo and Kylie with a hint of vengeance. He remembered how the two Muah helped defeat King Gothmog's forces during the assault on Chagum as he drew out his knife and began to search the village.

Unaware of the feeling that he was being spied on, Teruchika was being followed by Tsuchimaru as he was keeping a close eye on him. The s+-oldier remembered the witchsmeller from the Northern Stride as he saw him betray his people and his Emperor. Tsuchimaru could never forgive Teruchika for the betrayal of his troops and the rest of the Northern Stride as he drew out his own sword. He wanted to kill Teruchika for treason and for the assault in Chagum as well when he continued to follow the vile witchsmeller. His promise to tear off Teruchika's head had never left him as he even saw Eduardo on the prowl against the witchsmeller.

Teruchika himself was combing the houses in the village as he finally began to smell the stench of Muah in his midst. Eduardo was chasing as well as Tsuchimaru when they were going up against him in this small hamlet. He drew out his sword as he spotted Eduardo in the open. He wanted to kill the Muah for foiling the siege at Chagum as he stood coldly still. The failure to storm Chagum rang deeply in his mind as he was ready to strike.

"Long time, no see," said Teruchika.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eduardo as he had his staff pointed at the witchsmeller.

"I've come to put you in your place, you filthy Muah punk!"

Eduardo saw Teruchika lunge at him with his sword as he blocked it with his staff. He was dealing with a witchsmeller and the opponent was pulling no punches this time. Teruchika clashed with such standard as he was trying to knock the staff out of Eduardo's hands. He was sent to kill not only the Muah King, but Kylie as well. Both men continued to clash until their weapons were knocked out of each other's hands. With fists flying, Teruchika had the upper hand as he struck Eduardo in the ribs. The pain rushed all over his body as he was toppled onto the ground. It wasn't long until his opponent grabbed his sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy slaughtering such a delicate person like you," said Teruchika in an icy tone.

"Go to hell!" yelled Eduardo painfully.

"Perhaps you should have died in Chagum along with your pathetic little girlfriend. By the way, didn't you two died once and were later reborn?"

"How do you know about me and Kylie?!"

"I am from the Witchsmeller Prime. I know all about how many times that you went into the dream state to have a little drink with some of your kodama friends. I even knew about how your beloved Kylie dressed up as a manservant to evade our capture. When I get done with you, I'm gonna not only come after Kylie, but I'm gonna do some ugly stuff to her before I dispatch her!"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"With what, you filthy Muah?"

"With _this_!" yelled Tsuchimaru as he struck Teruchika in the jaw.

Tsuchimaru pulled no punches as he jabbed the witchsmeller in the gut. He wanted to mop the floor with Teruchika as his opponent was nailed by the strength of the oldest son of Souichiro Imazato. The punches continued to pour as Tsuchimaru struck Teruchika all over his body. He even wanted to make the witchsmeller eat his own words for betraying Emperor Mikan and the rest of the army of the Northern Stride. Teruchika got up as he was all battered and bruised from Tsuchimaru's attacks. To his shock, he saw Eduardo pick up his staff as he began to cast an incantation at him.

"I call upon the wind of confusion," he said as he twirled his staff. "Teleport this dangerous soul and erase his mind!"

"Your parlor tricks can't work on me, Muah!," snarled Teruchika.

Unfazed by Eduardo's incantation, Teruchika picked up his sword as he later felt his mind go blank. The incantation was worthy for now as it blew the witchsmeller away. With so much pain rushing all over his body from the jab to the ribs, Eduardo buckled to his knees as he was wheezing in agony. The witchsmeller's attack was strong as he began to scream in pain. Tsuchimaru helped him up to his feet as he even picked up his staff. The wrath of Teruchika may have been averted, but there was a feeling of dread that he was most likely to come back.

"Come on," said Tsuchimaru. "Let's get you back home."

"I had to send him away and erase his memory," said Eduardo as he was gasping in pain.

"I'm taking you to the Doc. That witchsmeller really did a number on you back there."

###

Eduardo was taken into the infirmary as he was all bandaged up and resting on a cot. With a blanket covering him, he sat up as he saw Tsuchimaru sitting in a chair by the door. The soldier was watching over him as he was making sure that he recovered from his injuries. He was there to back Eduardo up as he stood by the favor that he did for his father years ago. Still in pain, Eduardo was trying to get out of bed as he was feeling wobbly.

"I wouldn't strain yourself if I were you," said Tsuchimaru.

"You're one to talk," said Eduardo painfully.

"Hey, that butt-sniffer thought that he was invincible from your incantation, but you had the last laugh, you know."

"I've been through the battle and back."

"Hey, my ancestor from long ago did a crazy thing one time when he invented a ghost attractor that became a weapon against a spirit eater."

Eduardo laughed at that notion as he was wheezing all over. Still injured, he laid back down as he was wincing in pain. It wasn't long until Kylie and Dr. Domyouji came into the room as they had some medicine and a glass of milk in their hands. They were concerned about his safety and health as they sat down next to his cot and began to examine him.

"You should've had me help you," said Kylie as she sat Eduardo up and gave him the glass of milk.

"That witchsmeller..." he said in pain.

"How could you put yourself at risk?!" yelled Dr. Domyouji. "You could've been killed, Eduardo!"

"The witchsmeller... knew about me and Kylie. He even knew about how many times that I've entered the dream state to see the kodama. He even knew about how Kylie dressed as Funny-Coat while hiding under the radar. I may have sent him away and temporary erased his memory, but I have a bad feeling that he'll-"

"Take it easy," said Kylie. "You need to rest right now. As for Tsuchimaru, you should thank him for backing you up back there."

Eduardo and Kylie looked at each other as they felt concern for each other. Both of them were worried for one another as they saw Dr. Domyouji and Tsuchimaru leave the room. Eduardo was still in pain as he took the milk and one of the medicine tablets as he drank everything down. Somehow, they were lucky that they lived for another day as they decided to return to their home. After a slight journey, they were inside their house as they made it to their room. Both of them were tired as they went towards their bed and piled under the covers. Something had consumed them as they were looking at each other in such a peculiar way.

It wasn't long until they began to share such pleasure in each other as they kissed each other on the lips. Their bodies were under the urge again as they began to bring each other into sudden ecstasy. Eduardo wanted Kylie as he decided to raise open his white kimono and dropping his underpants while putting on a sheath. He was on top of her as he raised up her kimono from underneath. And there, he decided to enter the sacred city gates as he was given direct access inside. The pleasure lasted for a long time until late in the evening as the both of them were tired and walked into the bathroom to take a bath. Without their knowledge, Tsuchimaru was staring from outside as he was sitting on the fence. He wanted to watch over them as they were considered the target of the dreaded Witchsmeller Prime, who wanted to exterminate all Muah wherever they may be hiding.

The night was still young as Tsuchimaru saw a courier hawk flying towards the fence. With a note on its talon, he removed it as he unfolded it. To his shock, he noticed that the note was from the Emperor of the Northern Stride as it was considered to be bad news regardless. What did the Emperor want from home and why did he send his courier hawk to the village of Ryuzaki? Tsuchimaru had to answer the note sooner or later.

To Eduardo and Kylie (It read),

I hope that your wedding went well. Anyway, I received a message from the Witchsmeller

Prime that they were still coming after you. You may have made yourselves at home in your

temporary residence in Ryuzaki, but the threat is coming your way. Your friend, Dr. Naegino,

along with Princess Valeria and the son of the Bandit King has left Chagum to aid you in your

defense. You must be ready to defend yourselves and the people of Ryuzaki, no matter what

the costs!

Sincerely, from your friend,

Emperor Mikan.

Tsuchimaru kept the note on him as he left for his own house. He wanted to give it to Eduardo and Kylie, but they were too tired and he didn't want to disturb them. He was aware of the witchsmeller threat as he was waiting for another one to come when he was ready to kill him if he harmed his friends,

###

Dr. Naegino was sitting near a campfire as he was sitting outside of the cave that the secondary travelling party was staying at. The night was long as he was staring at the night sky with many stars all around it. To his shock, he saw a group of people on horses as they were heading towards Ryuzaki. The group came from the Nagini Empire as they had a witchsmeller leading them. The witchsmeller, who was leading the group was a woman with red hair as she was dressed in such skimpy garb that consisted of a bra and a chainmailed miniskirt. She was following the trail of the Muah as she was riding in front of the pack. She was out for blood and ready to strike the future rulers of the Muah Realm.

Dr. Naegino watched from the sidelines as he remembered the woman in such skimpy garb. She was the twin sister of Teruchika Orikasa, the witchsmeller who travelled with King Gothmog during the siege at Chagum. The good doctor never forgot a face as he watched her carefully. With the campfire put out, he had to wake up the others and follow the witchsmeller before they even reach Ryuzaki as he got out his katana blade and his medical bag. He was ready to go as he later saw Yashakune and Valeria get on their horses for the pursuit of the witchsmeller.

"I see that you're already up and good to go," said Dr. Naegino.

"You spotted a witchsmeller, didn't you?" asked Valeria.

"That woman in the skimpy garb is dangerous. Her name is Terumi Orikasa, the twin sister of Teruchika. She was wanted by the governments of the Northern Stride and Lavianna for treason and the slaughter of a Muah family. Her thirst for power is more dangerous than anything."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" yelled Yashakune. "Let's go!"

Yashakune and Valeria watched Dr. Naegino get on his horse as all three left the cave. All three were ready to stop the witchsmeller and her men as they were ready to go into a fight of their very lives...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 10: The Warlock's Conquest of Funny-Coat**

**Chapter 3**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy from the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

Ryujiro was busy hiding out in the basement of Eduardo and Kylie's house as he was still afraid of the witchsmeller. After many hours of hiding out yesterday, he heard sounds of pleasure coming from above. He heard the throes of ecstasy giving him calm as he was staying in the dry comfort of the basement. After many hours of hiding out, he decided to come upstairs as he saw Eduardo cooking breakfast. Even though his injuries have been healed, Eduardo's body had something of a strange aura all over him. It was as if he was feeling better despite all the pain that he had been through.

"You're probably hungry after hiding out in our basement," he said as he was cooking up some pancakes. "After that witchsmeller debacle, you've probably started to get hungry,"

"How did you know about this?" asked Ryujiro.

"Yesterday, you were hiding out under the bed, but after the witchsmeller incident, you decided to hide into our basement until the danger was over."

"You've never had that type of foresight before, did you?" said Kylie as she was dressed up in a green kimono. "After all those times that we slept together under the urge, we both experienced not only pleasure, but the ability to become well focused on our abilities."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're starting to know about what is happening?" asked Ryujiro.

Eduardo had began to experience new sensations since he consummated the marriage between him and Kylie. His mind raced with many visions as he was sensing something more dangerous coming to the village. He had to defend Ryuzaki as he was well aware of the witchsmeller that was coming here with her band of men. With the breakfast still cooking, he finished up the pancakes as he was serving them out to Kylie and Ryujiro.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ryujiro as he noticed that Eduardo wasn't at all well.

"I'll be right with you," he answered.

"Maybe you should eat something," asked Kylie.

"There's another witchsmeller coming..."

"Not again!" cried Ryujiro.

"You can worry about the witchsmeller later, Eduardo," said Kylie as she dragged him closer to the table. "Right now, you need to eat something. Besides, you can't fight a witchsmeller on an empty stomach."

Eduardo did as he was told as he got some pancakes with maple syrup on them. The smell had made him feel calm as he started to eat them slowly. He was in no rush of fighting right now as he had plenty of time to think of a plan... and fast!

###

Dr. Naegino continued to pursue the witchsmeller as he had Yashakune and Valeria following him from behind. The witchsmeller was all bedded down as she was sitting by the campfire. The woman, known as Terumi, was more into skimpy attire to attract the attention of men as she took down her long red ponytail when it hung down to her feet. She was more beautiful, but she could be more deadly if her opponents were not careful. She remained focused on the mission that her brother failed to complete as she was resting for the afternoon. She had heard of the Muah and their dangerous tricks as she remained focused on killing the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm. The sight of Terumi had made Dr. Naegino feel ill at ease as he was still keeping his eye on her motives.

"Well, what do you make of her?" asked Yashakune as he drew out his _senbon._

"Terumi doesn't know that we're here... yet!" answered Dr. Naegino.

"She's a witchsmeller and everyone knows it," said Valeria.

"Be careful; If we're sniffed out, then Terumi will be itching to fight us one way or the other."

"Dr. Naegino!"

To his shock, he saw Terumi's men surround him and the other two as he drew out his sword. The men meant business as they drew out their weapons. It was three against four as Yashakune threw some of his _senbon _at one of the men. Valeria attacked another as she was kicking all over him. The opponent was no match for the Princess of the Mumtaz Region as she continued to attack the man. The opponent attacked back as Valeria dodged his attacks. It wasn't long until she saw him fly up in the air in order to make the kill. With her bow and arrow aimed at the man, she shot it up as it struck him in the chest in which it led to killing him. As for Yashakune, however, he continued to attacked the pinned man as he was still going after having some _senbon _get pricked onto him.

The pinned man continued to attack Yashakune as he used his fists to attack the son of the Bandit King with full force. With Yashakune gaining the upper hand, he struck the pinned man right into the pressure points as he dealt a fatal blow to his opponent. Finally, with Dr. Naegino facing two of the men with his sword, he was no match for the two as he later saw Terumi draw out her own sword and pointed it directly at him.

"Dr. Naegino, I presume?" she said with an icy chill to her voice.

"You're after Eduardo and Kylie, aren't you?" he asked.

"I've come to fulfill the mission that my brother failed to complete! I live to the day to see that all the Muah will be permanently extinct forever!"

"Are you insane?! If you and your witchsmeller brethren kill out all the Muah, then their realm and the rest of our world will die! Do you really want that to happen?"

"Your cronies may have killed two of my men, but I won't let you go so easily. The Nagini Empire and the Witchsmeller Prime will be the only forces that will govern this world and no one else will stop us!"

Terumi attacked Dr. Naegino as she was swishing her sword at him. With the good doctor gaining the upper hand, he continued to fight until he knocked the sword out of Terumi's hands. The female witchsmeller was quick to pick her sword up as she was ready to attack Dr. Naegino. Just as she was about to strike the good doctor, he was pushed out of the way by Yashakune as he was slashed in the left side. Blood seeped from his clothes as he gasped in pain. Terumi loved the glory of pain as she was ready to deal the fatal blow to her enemy. Just as she was about to do the final stab, a gust of wind threw her and the two surviving men into the air as they were hurled straight into the river. With the rapid water carrying them off, Terumi and her men were swept away into the currents unknown as they were never seen again.

Dr. Naegino tended to Yashakune as he cleaned and bandaged up his wound. The young man was still in pain as he was carried to his horse by Valeria. All three may have defeated Terumi, but they had to get to Ryuzaki anyway in order to rest up. After a long grueling horse ride, they finally reached the village as they were all going towards Eduardo's house. It was dusk as all three got off of their horses and stopped at the porch. To their surprise, they saw Eduardo opening the door to the front as he was wearing a black kimono with a white apron. He was happy to see his friends as he found that they had a rough day.

"You should step inside," he said.

"How did you know that we were coming?" asked Valeria.

"There's dinner consisting of chicken lo mein and some soup with a chili pepper in it. There's a very excellent garden in the back. Everything grows wild here."

"We'll step inside for the night," said Dr. Naegino as he carted Yashakune inside.

"You don't have to carry me, Doc," he said painfully.

"You're still recovering from your wounds after our last fight against the witchsmeller and her men. If I were you, I suggest that you rest up before we can do anything."

"Yashakune's been wounded, I see?" asked Eduardo. "He went up against the witchsmeller and got hurt, didn't he?"

"How did you know this?"

Dr. Naegino was puzzled that Eduardo knew of the battle against Terumi and her men. Something had changed inside Eduardo as he was experiencing some strange notions about dealing with the dreaded witchsmeller threat. His power increased be a ten-fold as he was being more formal with his friends than anyone. Curiosity fueled Dr. Naegino as he was considering to give both Eduardo and Kylie and examination about their common bond, but he had to wait. He didn't see Kylie here until she came in with some blackberries in a basket.

With all of them going inside of the house, they all sat into the dining room as they smelled the scent of chicken lo mein and spicy beef soup cooking in the kitchen. Eduardo was thankful of the villagers when they gave him the meat to cook when he couldn't afford to go to a butcher for it. Since this morning, he was busy not only cooking breakfast and cleaning the house, but he was preparing dinner for all of his guests that were coming. He also became thankful for the blessing in disguise when he used an incantation from far away to deal with the witchsmeller and her two surviving men when they were hurled into the river. It wasn't long until Eduardo and Kylie saw Yashakune's wound all bandaged up as he was all mangled up from his injuries.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Yo! We nearly got creamed, but we saw the witchsmeller and her two remaining cronies get blown into a whirlwind and tossed into the river," said Yashakune in a painful voice.

"Whatever you do, don't jostle your wound," said Eduardo.

"Eduardo, I need to talk to both you and Kylie alone," said Dr. Naegino.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kylie.

"No, but I think that something more is waiting in the wings."

"Hey, I've been using protection," said Eduardo defensively.

Dr. Naegino led Eduardo and Kylie out of the dining room as they left Valeria to tend to Yashakune's wounds and needs. When they proceeded into the bedroom, both Muah sat on the bed as the good doctor sat down in a chair as they were about to have more than just a little chat. Dr. Naegino was serious about the motives that go in the bedroom as he got out his medical bag. When he got his dousing crystal, he noticed that it had a purple aura as it glowed with a great radiance. Normally, the aura for sensuality is green, but the purple aura had signaled something more unusual than anything that ever existed.

"Have you had a time that you didn't use protection?" he asked.

"And why is that?" asked Eduardo. "Is something wrong?"

"Both of you need to focus not only claiming the throne of the Muah Realm, but the heir as well."

"We've been married for only a week," said Kylie. "We don't have time to breed right now."

"Maybe your sexual activities have been tinged with the magic and incantations lately. Somehow, your sharing with pleasures have triggered a defense mechanism to this village when I saw that witchsmeller and her men get blown into a whirlwind and tossed into the river. I suppose that the both of you had something to do with it."

"Are you telling us that we triggered something to protect the village? Maybe we had something more than just making ourselves at home."

"Perhaps that this place is the seat of the gateway."

"What gateway?" asked Eduardo.

"It's the gateway to the Muah Realm. There are plenty here in this world, but due to the witchsmeller threat, there are only a few remaining. There is one gateway in Chagum and another in the Northern Stride as well."

"Dr. Naegino..., we're ready to accept our destiny not only to defend both worlds, but to help put an end to the witchsmeller threat as well."

Both Eduardo and Kylie looked at each other as Dr. Naegino left the room. With dinner almost done, he went into the kitchen to find that Ryujiro was busy finishing it up as he was very hungry. He had grown accustomed to the resident Muah as he was getting more curious than any human in this world. It wasn't long until Eduardo and Kylie later went into the kitchen as they saw him stirring the soup.

"We almost forgot about dinner!" cried Eduardo.

"Sorry about that," said Kylie.

"At least I've helped out," said Ryujiro.

###

Valeria and Yashakune heard laughter in the kitchen as they were waiting for dinner to get done. To their surprise, they saw Dr. Naegino sitting at the table as he was more sincere with his opinion about Eduardo and Kylie's behavior. To his assumptions, Dr. Naegino had finally accepted that the marriage between the two Muah was considered the warlock's conquest of Funny-Coat after all. The good doctor was also concerned about the heir that was yet to come, but not yet.

"What's the verdict?" asked Valeria.

"It seems that the both of them need to limit their sexual behavior," said Dr. Naegino.

"They need a few months to bond before they breed," said Yashakune.

"The heir needs to be heard,... but not yet."

"Hey, I'm starving! Is dinner almost done?"

"You'll get some," said Valeria. "Right now, you need to heal."

Yashakune was flabbergasted at the fact that Eduardo and Kylie need to breed, but they need to bond first. With the fact that the aura was a defense mechanism still looming in Dr. Naegino's mind, however, he was also grateful that the magic had aided him and the two travellers on their way to Ryuzaki. The incantation may have helped them get rid of the witchsmeller, but there was a time that the threat was about to come back as all of them needed to be ready to defend the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm, regardless.

**The End**


End file.
